Talk:Onestar
Style Concerns * History needs to be completed I finished off the Field Guides, and I think that was all that need doing. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 09:42, July 22, 2011 (UTC) * Categories need to be completed They're completed. 22:31, August 13, 2011 (UTC) * Citation for white muzzle is needed Onestar's Battle With ThunderClan One night WindClan set a ambush on ThunderClan lead by their leader Onestar. The battle was about how Onestar said ThunderClan should stop letting kittypets, loners or rouges into their clan. It was a ridiculous battle, that was my opinion. I dont really know why I posted this, but it was extra info! sigh... *rolls eyes* That is in the article!--Dragonfrost 00:19, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I dont remember reading this. ClarrissaMy Talk Page 18:04, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but please take this kind of chat to the forums. This page is for talking about how to improve the article--Nightfall101 02:57, January 31, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, this has nothing to do with onestar and I don't know if this belongs in forums or not, but does anyone think that the erins should make a section in the allegiances saying senior warriors, because it's hard to tell wether some cats are senior warriors or not. 05:28, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Silverthistle Onestar's Picture Onestar's picture is still a warrior,someone needs to make picture of him as a leader,because I tryed to do it and it didn't work out to well...So we need to make it soon or I have to try again. I don't think it's reserved on charart yet, I don't think I could do it yet though. Anyway, I bet somebody will do it soon--Nightfall101 01:30, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I hope so. He should have a leader picture. I don't think I could though. Maplefern 7:05, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Project Charart got to it; Bramble made the image, and now it's approved and on the page. Problem solved. :) --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 01:25, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Thank you Bramble! Maplefern I think Onestar is really annoying. Whenever Thunderclan and Windclan used to fight he would always say "I haven't forgotten what you did for windclan" Well look at him now its annoying 19:40, April 16, 2010 (UTC)Shiningcloud ONESTAR HAS BLUE EYES!!! IT SAID SO IN ULTIMATE LEADER ELECTION!!! I added it on. He has been revealed to have amber eyes more, so I changed it back. The Erins often make mistakes. WaterbenderMouseH RULES! 21:44, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Aww, Mousey, you should've put it in the trivia section! 00:40, September 6, 2010 (UTC) You can put ti there Mosspool. 00:47, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Isn't he supposed to have one whisker? He has many in his charart... - ~Spottedfeather~ I know this is very late...But I just ''have ''to reply to this one. Just because his name was Onewhisker, doesn't mean he has ''one whisker. ''The name was chosen by his leader when he was made a warrior. X3 02:41, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Patrol yay In Midnight, It says he was on his patrol on Thunderclan territory, when a patrol with Brambleclaw, Dustpelt and Squirrelpaw showed up, But Dustpelt was never on the patrol... Dustpelt '''was '''on the patrol. See pages 63-65. Kind Regards, 21:31, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Gorsepaw's Page On Gorsepaw's page, it says his mentor is Onestarrr, spelled incorrectly. Will somebody please fix that? Spottedshadow 4:09, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I fixed it. 20:20, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Frostheart. I don't have a full account, so I can't go on it to fix it. Spottedshadow 10:07, October 10, 1010 (UTC) Shouldn't the "white muzzle" be taken off? The images in Cats of the Clans aren't always the correct coloring and it was never mentioned in the books. Onestar and Whitetail Are Onestar and Whitetail together, because Dovepaw heard someone in WindClan asking for Whitetail and she was sharing a den with Onestar. Does this mean there mates? яανєи¢ℓαω1717 15:35, January 1, 2011 (UTC) That's what I thought! Then Sandstorm couldn't share Firestar's den because of her greencough. Here's the proof for Whitetail and Onestar: "Swallowtail" "Where's Whitetail?" "She's sharing Onestar's den tonight.page 104 of Night WhispersArtimis99 21:26, January 23, 2011 (UTC) See Talk:Whitetail, Artimis. -_- -- 21:38, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Triva It was said that he had blue eyes in one of the short stories. Page two as he drops the stone he'll be seen with bule eyes. Thank you! Here is the link: http://www.islandclans.com/warriors/articles/electionstory2.htm 01:51, April 21, 2011 (UTC)Rosefur Linking names and places On here there is a lot of names, places and things that need to be linked to a URL. I've done some of them already. (User:OwlXGlitter4EVER)(Talk) 06:20, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Adding a scar *adds scar to Onestar's ear* It says it's a scar, not a nick, meaning he isn't missing a chunck of his ear. It's probably on the to-do list, and you should take this complaint to PCA. 02:35, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Kit/Paw? When is he ever seen as Onekit or Onepaw? I don't remember seeing him at any point younger than a warrior, and we can't just assume he never had a name change and was ever Onekit or Onepaw. Am I wrong, or did he ever appear before being a warrior? 17:02, August 17, 2011 (UTC) No, never. It's possible, even plausible, but if it, for example, won't list Silverpaw as an apprentice on Silverstream's page, it shouldn't say Onekit or Onepaw on this page! What else could her apprentice name be? But it doesn't say that cuz she never appears as an apprentice. And Onestar is never less than a warrior. -Elmostar